


Green Thumb

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Hakkai gets pregnant, by either Sanzo or Gojyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

Gojyo woke up to a house full of smoke.

_That_ couldn't be good.

"Hakkai?" he called, stumbling toward the kitchen. Fire extinguisher. Fire extinguisher. Hakkai'd insisted they buy one, 'for when you set yourself on fire smoking in bed, Gojyo, ha ha,' and he'd rolled his eyes and dragged Hakkai off to show him what a fire in the bedroom was really like, but now that the house was _actually_ burning down around their ears, of course he couldn't find the damn thing. "_Hakkai!_"

His socked feet slid on the wood floor and he slammed into the closet, dislodging a flood of towels and cracking his head hard on... ah. Fire extinguisher. Great. Coughing, he pulled the safety ring off, turned, and fired a spray of heavy white foam toward the flicker of orange flame, completely coating the oven and stovetop. And the kitchen floor. And the counters. And the fridge, for good measure.

And, he saw when the smoke finally began to clear, the remnants of five dozen muffins, three cakes, a couple loaves of something or other, and a pie. Or maybe a casserole. It was kinda hard to tell, by that point.

That _really_ couldn't be good.

For Hakkai to have left... _whatever_ that had been in the oven to burn, something Very Very Bad had to have happened. Gojyo bolted outside, scanning the front yard for signs of a fight.

Shit. Nothing.

He wouldn't have just left – he _wouldn't_ have just left, not without finishing whatever crazed bake sale prep had taken over his brain this morning, not without saying goodb— without saying where he was going. He wouldn't have.

He probably wouldn't have.

Somehow, Gojyo was becoming more and more sure, this was all Sanzo's fault. Asshole must have come to drag Hakkai off to babysit the monkey or wash his knickers or rake leaves. Yeah, that must be it. He was going to kick that fucking sham priest's bony ass so hard it'd black his droopy fucking eyes. "God damn fucking asshole!"

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo started at the soft voice coming from the side of the house. Oh thank god.

"Hakkai!" he hollered, stomping through the bushes and flowers – when had Hakkai planted flowers over here? – toward the patch of lawn on the south side of the house. "Where've you been, dumbass? Your fuckin' cake almost killed—"

"Careful, Gojyo," Hakkai interrupted. "Don't step on them."

"Step on who?" Gojyo shoved a low-hanging branch back… and froze. Hakkai – an unlimitered Hakkai – was lying stark naked on the grass, apparently sunbathing, his clothes and limiters in a neatly folded pile off to the side. If he had taken the time to fold his shirt, then he hadn't completely cracked, but... "What the...?"

Hakkai smiled placidly up at the sky. "Our children."

"Our...?" Okay, so maybe he _had_ cracked. Just a little. "Think you've had enough sun, yeah?" He raised his hands in the universal dealing-with-the-crazy gesture and stepped out onto the grass. "You wanna come back inside? Have some—"

"Stop." Hakkai raised his head far enough to glare at Gojyo, and the redhead stopped, one foot hovering in the air. "Look before you step, if you please."

Gojyo looked. There wasn't anything there except some grass, and dirt, and a twig. "What'm I supposed to be lookin'...?" Then he saw it. Curling around the twig was a tiny, hair-thin, bright green vine.

No fucking way.

"It's a plant." Hakkai sighed.

"He is your son."

"It's a fuckin' weed!"

Hakkai's voice was icy death. "I would have thought that a man such as yourself would be more aware than to use such language, Gojyo."

"I woulda thought that a man smart as _your_ self woulda known that guys don't have babies!"

"I confess to having been surprised as well," Hakkai agreed, and Gojyo snorted. 'Surprised' wasn't really the word. 'Fucking weirded out' was a little closer, and 'halfway convinced he was dreaming' was right about right. "But the evidence is unmistakable."

Gojyo knelt down and cautiously poked one finger at the baby vine. It swayed, then untangled itself from the twig and twined itself around his fingertip. What the fuck. "It... he grabbed me."

"He likes you. You are his father, well. _One_ of his fathers."

Gojyo carefully pulled his hand free and sat back on his heels to smoke. "You're havin' a salad. You're havin' my salad."

"As you like, Gojyo," Hakkai assented, closing his eyes again and relaxing into the grass. "I understand. It _is_ a big change, but I'm sure you'll make an excellent father. Now, they won't mature for several days yet, which should give you plenty of time to come around to the idea."

"Came enough _already_, don'tcha think?" muttered Gojyo, but Hakkai ignored him.

"In the meantime, would you mind terribly turning on the sprinklers?"

There was really nothing else he could say. "Uh. Sure."

There wasn't enough beer in the entire world to make this not fucked up, but all the beer in town would be a good start.

\-----------------------------------

The next night, Gojyo slept out under the tree. (He would have slept out under the tree the _first_ night, but by then he was very, very drunk, drunk enough to be stumbling, but sober enough to know that if he stumbled and crushed one of their... one of... if he stepped anywhere he shouldn't, that not only would he feel terrible, but Hakkai would kill him and use him for fertilizer, and _that_ would be pretty terrible too.)

The third night, aware now of just how cold it got outside, Gojyo slept out under the stars and on top of Hakkai. Hakkai'd protested the blanket, using big words that Gojyo took to mean that he couldn't feel the dirt right, so he'd flopped himself down on Hakkai instead and kissed him until he stopped protesting and went to sleep. He got one hell of a crick in his neck for his trouble, but Hakkai had woken him up with more kisses, so that was all right.

The fourth day, he'd given up and cleaned the kitchen. And the main room. And the bedroom, although he had to rewash the sheets after he did something wrong and they turned out both bright pink _and_ smelling strongly of bleach. He considered cleaning the bathroom, too, but decided to go into town and find something to eat, instead.

The fifth day, he realized that Hakkai hadn't eaten in almost a week. The soup wasn't quite the way Mom had always made it, but it was still good (if a bit salty, and the noodles crunchier than he remembered), but Hakkai didn't complain, and even asked for seconds. He was probably just humouring him, Gojyo figured, but that was all right too.

The sixth night, Goku led a blind-drunk Gojyo home before Sanzo could shoot off his other antennae.

And on the morning on the seventh day, Gojyo awoke with a pounding hangover and a smiling (washed, limitered, and vaguely coffee-scented) Hakkai standing over him. He let Hakkai take him by the hand and lead him outside, even though it was already far too sunny (and he really wanted some of that coffee, first), and around to the back of the house.

They were huge. Over a meter tall, with blood-red blossoms the size of two hands together that turned in greeting when Gojyo approached. Tall, vibrant green leaves moved in the breeze like pretty girls' dresses, and when the breeze changed direction they smelled like warm earth, and soap, and a rich sweetness, like apples.

When his face started to hurt from smiling, he let Hakkai lead him back inside and make him breakfast.

A month later, it was his turn to lead Hakkai outside, although in his panic it was more like dragging than leading. The flowers were withering, their edges brown and crinkled, like old man hands. They were dying, weren't they? Something was wrong, they had to do something! Hakkai gently touched one, then another drooping bloom, then smiled calmly at Gojyo.

"It's all right. Be patient. You'll see."

Never one for patience, Gojyo had headed for the bar. He was back early that night, bruised and bloodied and far too sober. Hakkai tried to explain, then, about the birds and the bees, pollination and perennials, but Gojyo just turned away and pulled the blankets up over his head.

A few weeks passed, and then it was time. They looked naked, sick, standing there with their heads oddly swollen, their petals long since blown away, but Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's chest and stood his ground.

"Look."

The breeze picked up – more a wind, now, than a breeze, now that the year was growing older – and the thin brown stalks bowed before it, rippling like the ocean. Then, as if on cue, they all burst open, and the breeze became a stream of pale white-gold glitter. It was beautiful.

"Spreading their seed," Hakkai whispered into the back of Gojyo's neck. "Just like their father."

Gojyo leaned back into Hakkai's chest and watched his grandpods fly away, over the house, and out into the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flesh of My Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31583) by [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix)
  * [Fertile Ground (The Demon Seed Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85627) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
